Poderia ser mais difícil?
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: Uma bela declaração de amor... Mas ela não poderia ter sido feita tempos atrás? Oneshot. KuronuexKurama


**PODERIA SER MAIS DIFÍCIL?**_  
Por Arashi Kaminari_

* * *

_**You left me with goodbye and open arms **  
Você me deixou com um adeus e braços abertos  
**A cut so deep I don't deserve **  
Um corte tão fundo, eu não mereço  
**Well, You were always invincible in my eyes **  
Você sempre foi invencível para mim  
**the only thing against us now is time **  
Só o tempo está contra nós agora_

Sinto certa ardência em minha visão. Não me encorajo a encarar-me frente ao espelho. Nem desejo de fazê-lo tenho. Não está...mais aqui. Quero chorar e me descabelar, mas não consigo sair do lugar. Talvez seja pela grandeza de minha frieza. Não duvidaria se ao invés de sangue, em minhas veias existisse gelo. O mesmo se aplica a troca de um coração por uma pedra. Na verdade há: a pedra que serviu de lápide para o túmulo. Quero chorar, mas creio que minhas lágrimas tenham secado. Sinto que tenho um enorme nó na garganta. Um nó que não se desata por si só e que muito menos pretendo desatar. Se eu tivesse um coração, este estaria estraçalhado. Se eu tivesse uma vida, esta estaria morta. Não preciso preocupar-me. Nesse momento, não tenho nenhum dos dois.

Lembro-me da noite de ontem, nossa última, com a mesma clareza que lembro de hoje. Ao meu ver, ninguém é o suficiente. Mas como toda regra possui sua exceção, a minha era você. Inari! Deu-me a plantação viva e vasta num dia e a seca no outro? Por que!? Dentre todos os meus pecados, não consigo achar um que justifique a sua falta. Eu não merecia. Nós não merecíamos... Você não merecia.

Tento erguer-me. Tenho a consciência que não consigo mexer um músculo. Este corpo já não me pertence. Nem ao menos cumpre as minhas ordens. Lembro e relembro cada cena do nosso ato. De nossas feições, nossas reações, nossos sentimentos. Tento ter em minha pele, mais uma vez, todas aquelas sensações. Meu esforço é em vão. Como você estava lindo! Não consigo parar de admira-lo... Até mesmo agora.

Sorrio para mim mesmo. Não. Sorrio pelos meus pensamentos maliciosos. Não entendo como consigo tê-los agora. Ontem tudo estava certo e em seu devido lugar. Você, carinhoso como sempre, abraçou-me por trás e beijou-me o pescoço e rumou sua boca de encontro a minha. Selinhos ou beijos únicos nunca foram o suficiente para mim. Pus-me diante de você e enquanto meus braços aprisionavam sua cintura, minha boca atacou ferozmente a sua. Agora, acho que a noite passada foi a melhor noite de prazer da minha vida. Não apenas pelo prazer, unicamente. Pelo o amor envolvido. E Inari, que sorriso! Jogou-se em meio aos lençóis e chamou-me de braços abertos. Não consigo tirar tal cena de minha mente. É como se eu tivesse um corte profundo em minha alma de youko. Isso se eu tiver uma... Agora percebo que o tempo resolveu ficar contra nós.

_**Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you, **__  
Não há nada mais difícil do que dizer adeus e sem você,  
**Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true **  
Não há nada mais difícil do que ver você partir e encarar a verdade  
**If I only had one more day**  
Se, ao menos, eu tivesse mais um dia..._

Tento tornar mais fácil, mas... Poderia ser mais difícil? E toda vez que eu lembro de você naquele chão em meio a tanto sangue e percebo que ao meu lado jaz não mais... Ah, Inari! Eu queria só mais um dia.

Sinto contrações em meu rosto. São sorrisos que brotam. Sorrisos manchados de amargura.

_**I lie down and blind myself with laughter** __  
Eu me deitaria e me cegaria de tanto rir  
**A quick fix of hope is what I'm needing** __  
Preciso de um pouco de esperança  
**Now I wish that I could turn back the hours **__  
Queria poder voltar no tempo  
**But I know I just don't have the power **  
Mas sei que eu não tenho esse poder_

_**Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you, **  
Não há nada mais difícil do que dizer adeus e sem você,  
**Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true **  
Não há nada mais difícil do que ver você partir e encarar a verdade  
**If I only had one more day **  
Se eu tivesse mais um dia..._

Menti. Menti muito. Tantas mentiras contei. Admito. Quantas? Como consegui cegar-me por tanto tempo pelas mentiras contadas pelo meu ser e perder-me em meio ao meu próprio labirinto? Mesmo negando, dentro do meu peito um calor descomunal me consumia. Eu passava noites e noites em claro, pensando no que eu sentia por você. Não era apenas prazer. Avisaram-me que eu estava caindo nas graças de uma idiotice que os humanos chamam de amor. O nome do feitiço que nos unia.

O que!? Sim. Estou me lembrando neste momento. Certa noite, acordei e vi-me debaixo de uma de suas negras asas. Senti-me tão bem por um instante, mas minha mente logo censurou o sentimento que havia acabado de nascer em meu coração. Tentei livrar-me de você com cuidado. Quando me pus de pé, fui envolto pelos seus braços e suas asas e pela doce sensação do amor.

"O que tem de importante para fazer, capaz de me deixar só?"

A forma tão suave e doce como fez as palavras escorregarem juntamente com sua voz pelo meu canal auditivo e a forma como fez deslizar sua boca pela minha orelha, enlouqueceram-me de tal forma, que voltei a juntar meu corpo desnudo ao seu. Fitei seus olhos azuis e pela primeira vez corei ao perceber e sentir a ternura emanada por eles. Senti vergonha. Sim, senti. Vergonha de mim e de meus atos passados, principalmente aqueles em que agi hipocritamente com você. Escondi meu rosto em seu ombro. Senti que a sombra de um sorriso pousou sobre seus lábios, enquanto acariciava meus cabelos. Tentei falar, mas minha fala saiu como um murmúrio.

"Kuronue..."

"Sim..."

"Kuro... Eu... Você..."

"Eu te amo."

Uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos. Não sei se percebeu. Era isso que eu iria perguntar. Leu meu pensamento. Foi aí que me dei conta que não era a primeira vez. Será que ele sabia das sombras que pairavam meus pensamentos? Não. Seria um grande erro meu. Nunca dei chance para que tentassem decifrar-me e agora percebo que já não sou o enigma que pensava ser.

Abracei-o mais forte contra mim. Eu precisava da certeza que você estava ali. Respirei fundo. Tentei proferir mais uma palavra, mas pareceu-me que a língua não estava em minha boca. Fitei-o novamente. Deu-me um caloroso sorriso. Acho que gaguejei. Não lembro ao menos quanto tempo demorei a proferir a frase "eu te amo" ao seu ser. Lembro-me apenas de sentir seus lábios macios sobre os meus e sua língua enroscada a minha. Não me lembro de mais nada; divaguei em sensações.

Eu queria um pouco de esperança. Não seria nada mal para meu ser nessa hora. Penso, relembro e desejo uma única coisa: voltar no tempo e te salvar. Quem dera se eu tivesse esse poder...

_**I'd jump at the chance **__  
Eu agarraria a oportunidade  
**We'd drink and we'd dance **  
Nós beberíamos e dançaríamos  
**and I'd listen close to your every word, **  
E eu prestaria atenção em cada palavra sua  
**As if it's your last, I know it's your last, **  
Como se fossem sus última, eu sei que é a última  
**Cause today, oh, you're gone **  
Porque hoje, oh, você se foi  
**Could it be any harder to live my life and without you, **  
Não há nada mais difícil do que ter que viver sem você  
**Could it be any harder**  
Não há nada mais difícil__**  
A more alone**__  
Totalmente sozinho_

Quero uma chance. Uma oportunidade apenas. Creio que seria o bastante. Seria!? Estou divagando em pensamentos. Talvez eu esteja ficando louco. Não tenho a intenção de descobrir. Mas s'eu pudesse!? Minha mente não consegue imaginar outra situação, outro final para nós. Não. Não quero admitir. A sua morte precoce levou sua juventude. A nossa separação prematura enterrou-me contigo. Ontem éramos felizes; hoje você está enterrado e eu arrasado. Nem sei se lhe dei os sete palmos merecidos, mas garanto que sua lápide nunca se deteriorará: uma pedra decorada pelo mais belo verde proporcionado pela natureza.

Lembro-me o quanto estava preocupado pelo roubo de hoje. Avisou-me inúmeras vezes sobre seu mau pressentimento. Pedi para que não se preocupasse. Haveria de ser nada. Depois de um pouco de reluta, concordou em me acompanhar à festa que o bando estava dando. Tentei fazê-lo esquecer seus pensamentos. Bebemos muito. O suficiente para nos deixar meio "altos", mas não o bastante para termos uma possível ressaca. Lembro-me ainda de termos quase caído, após tropeçarmos por entre nossos próprios pés, durante uma tentativa nossa de dançar. Estávamos perto do nosso quarto. Você nunca ousaria fazer uma brincadeira dessas comigo bêbado, diante dos olhos desses idiotas.

Proferiu-me tantas declarações de amor, palavras bonitas, tantos elogios. E eu!? Nem atenção prestei. Recordo-me vagamente. Eu queria que o prazer me arrebatasse de forma mais intensa do que da última vez. Eu não queria mais nada além do seu corpo colado ao meu. Que erro! Ah, se eu soubesse que seria sua última vez... Porque foi a sua última. Se eu soubesse, escutaria cada palavra com cuidado para não gravá-las erroneamente em meu coração. Mas já não posso mais. Não hoje. Você se foi.

_**Like sand on my feet **  
Como areia nos meus pés  
**The smell of sweet perfume **  
O aroma de um doce perfume  
**You stick to me forever, baby **  
Você fica comigo pra sempre, querido  
**and I wish you didn't go, **__  
E eu queria que você não tivesse partido  
**I wish you didn't go,**  
Eu queria que não tivesse me deixado,__**  
I wish you didn't go away**__  
Eu queria que você não fosse embora  
**To touch you again, **  
Para poder toca-lo  
**With life in your hands, **  
Ainda com vida  
**It couldn't be any harder...harder...harder **  
Não há nada mais difícil... difícil... difícil_

Você não me completa apenas. É muito mais do que isso. Faz parte do meu ser e me possui a cada instante, sem mesmo saber. Sempre te senti, antes mesmo de me tocar. E agora... O que tenho!? Restou apenas o cheiro da tua pele entranhado em mim, juntamente com todas aquelas lembranças. Está gravado em meu ser e por mais que eu tente, você não sai.

Quero apenas acordar desse pesadelo e ver que ainda está vivo. Quero que ria da minha cara, que me tire um sarro. Não deveria ter ido. Deveria estar do meu lado agora, como você sempre esteve. Onde você está agora, quando eu mais preciso de você? Quero te ver de novo.

Olho para as minhas mãos. Por um instante vejo seu sangue banhando-as. Assusto-me. Talvez pela primeira vez em minha vida. Não quero lembrar-me. Seu sangue cobriu todo o solo e sua vida desapareceu diante de meus olhos. Quero ver seu corpo com vida novamente. Quero tocá-lo.

Caio de joelhos em meio a grama. Bato fortemente com as mãos fechadas no chão, enquanto tento chorar. Não quero admitir. Não ainda. É cedo, muito cedo para te dizer adeus. Ainda chove muito e ainda continuo a maltratar o solo. Quero acabar com a minha ira, mas minhas forças estão se esgotando. Por entre os fios molhados que formam as mechas que agora tentam cobrir minha visão, vejo que minhas mãos estão machucadas e que começam a sangrar. Mas continuo. Sou insistente e teimoso. Se eu visse que você tinha apenas um sopro de vida antes de te deixar lá, eu trocaria a minha vida pela a sua. Sinto-me sufocado, com um peso na consciência e uma enorme dor em meu peito. Meus olhos doem e ardem e em meio as gotas frias da chuva, algo me prende a atenção. Uma, duas.... Não! Três gotas quentes correm pelo meu rosto.

_

* * *

Arashi Kaminari, 6 e 7 de janeiro de 2004_


End file.
